Micheal Korry
Micheal Korry Age: 17 Gender: Male Eye Color: cobalt blue Hair color and style: straight blond hair Height: 5'11 Weight: 195 pounds Symbol: a storm cloud raining hail with a lighting strike coming out Outfit Head: no head gear Torso: a blue tshirt under a black jacket with his symbol stamped on the back in blue Legs: regular blue pants made from linen Feet: black dress shoes that he costum designed for comfort and combat Accessories: ammuntion belt containing 32 bullets wrapped around his waist History Micheal korry is the heir to the Korry household, a noble famliy that was charged with the keeping and recording of history in the world. Growing up Micheal read a lot as required by his family so he could obtain as much knowledge as possible so he can do his job when he comes of age. What his family didn't count on was how smart Micheal would become. He excelled in every subject his family tried teach him eventually becoming even more knowledgable then the teacher teaching him. Soon he asked his parents to stop teaching him stuff saying that he had surpassed even them in the amount of knowledge he had obtained. This was at age ten. For the next seven years Micheal learned anything and everything that he took interest in. This ranged from subjects such as Botany to Mechanical Engineering. During this time various things happened. Micheal was offered by his parents to marry an heiress from a huge corporation hoping he would accept so that he would settle down. Micheal steadily declined for he would marry when he wanted and who he chose and not take any offers his idiotic parents would make ever. This led to his parents eventually taking away every right their son had. Micheal responded to this by running away and using his vast knowledge to survive. He soon returned to tell his parents about his travels and that he wanted to take up weapon training. He was trained in the usage of the spear and became a master at wielding one. Afterward he used his vast accumlation of knowledge to design and build his own spear. Soon after he applied and was accepted to Beacon Academy much to his parents dismay. He did this for several reasons. The first is collect any new information on anything that he doesn't already know. The second is to spite his parents who he sees as pointless whelps who never helped him with anything and only cared about themselves and the family legacy. The third and final reason is because he lacks knowledge on one thing he will never be able to abtain unless he attends Beacon. What it feels like to have friends. Weapons and Abilities Micheal wields the Single Shot Dust Rifle Spear. He names it as Gungnir. This is one of the most powerful spears ever created according to Micheal. When expanded it acts as a spear with a six foot reach and the ability to shoot lightning bolts and spikes of ice as well as various other ice and lighning related attacks because of a Dust engraving that says knowledge is power. When in rifle form it fires a single shot at the range of most sniper rifles and has to be reloaded after each shot. This gives Micheal versatillity in which round he chooses to shoot that will best effect the current situation. Micheal has 8 rounds of four different types of ammunition. The first are regular rounds he uses to test the strength of his opponent. The second are ice rounds that are powered by Dust that will freeze an opponent in their tracks temporarily The third are lightning rounds that are powered by Dust that travel with the speed and power of lightning The fourth are electricity rounds that are powered by Dust that will deliver an electric shock with enough voltage to kill someone Micheal has extensive training in hand to hand combat so he can fight without Gungnir and has abilities to aid in this. He has two rings that he wears that allows him to control ice and electricity. He also made these himself. The ice ring allows him to produce a cold mist surronding him that slows his opponent giving him the speed advantage. The second allows him to deliver electric shocks to the person he is fighting causing extra damage to the inside of the body that isn't seen. His finishing move is a curled open palm strike that delivers enough voltage to kill or disable a person or a four finger jab covered in ice to pierce the body at a vital point to inflict massive damage to his opponent. His greatest ability however is probably Gungnir's control over ice when its embedded into the ground. This enstanishes Micheal to no end because he hadn't originally intended for this to happen when he was creating Gungnir. This frustrates him to no end because he cant comprehend that he doesnt know how it happened. However Micheal does make use of this ability when he is either in a tough situation or when severally pissed off. This ability encompasses pretty much whatever Micheal can think of, which is possibly everything, from coating the floor in ice to cause his opponents to slip and fall or trapping their feet in it to creating spiked cylinders of ice to errupt from the ground to spear his opponent or trap them in place. Personnallity and Miscellaneous Micheal is an observer, because of what his parents drilled into him he sits mostly on the side lines observing and recording what is happening. When he does fight he doesn't have any problem with killing to complete the task at hand. This has led him to have a detached personna making him seem uninterested in many things that happen around him when he is really recording everything that happens in his mind to right down later. This is because even though he doesnt admit it he enjoys the recording of history as his family legacy and does it with pleasure. Micheal lived a sheltered life when he was being trained by his parents and as a result is somewhat anti-social never having actually interacted with people his own age. However he will interact with people of any age to find out any information he can on anything he takes interest in. He has an obsession with collecting knowledge and will do practically anything to get the information he needs whether its general knowledge on a common subject or some rare piece of information that only comes along once in a lifetime. He pursues all knowledge equally for according to him, even the most insignificant piece of information can change everything. Micheal is a strategist. He prefers hanging back to analyze the battlefield and coming up with a way to finish a fight as quickly and efficiently as possible. This includes sacrificing lives as he doesn't value the life of a human being, even his own life is insignificant to him when he plans out the winning strategy. Thankfully though he is a master strategist and can usually come up with a strategy that doesn't involve sacrificing his own men. Finally he cant stand the destruction of ancient riuns or artifacts that played some role in history. He sees this as an unforgiveable act and will punish anyone who even attempts to harm something of the nature. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character